Someone Worth Loving
by humorxmexx
Summary: Bella & Edward get seperated on a sudden plane crash and end up the only surviors on an uncharted island, but neither know the other is alive and spend a long and treacherous time looking for each other.
1. Intuition

"I promise to love you forever- everyday of forever

"_I promise to love you forever- everyday of forever. Will you marry me?"_

I was in a deep sleep, dreaming of the day Edward proposed to me, but it only took Edward's touch to wake me up. His face was close to mine and he smiled the crooked smile I fell in love with.

"Morning, Mrs. Cullen." He leaned in closer and gently pressed his cold lips to my forehead.

"Morning, Edward." I smiled back at his now deep gold eyes and was lost in them for what seemed like an hour…

"Sorry to wake you, but our flight is in three hours, and we better get going." He said apologetically and took my hand gently to get me off of our bed. I stumbled a little, & then regained my balance. "Now you've got everything you need, right? You're not missing anything?"

"Umm…yeah. I got it all." I was still a little dozed from the deep sleep that I was previously in.

"Alright, then just take a quick shower and get ready. I'll be downstairs talking the Carlisle for a bit, okay?"

"Okay, I'll be quick." I smiled at him and turned toward the bathroom door. Edward grabbed my hand again.

"Love you, Bella." He looked at me through his soft eyes. If looks could kill I would have been long gone. I felt so plain compared to him: so normal, no one worth loving. Even after being turned to a vampire, I felt as though Edward's beauty was incomparable.

I smiled back at him. "Love you too, Edward."

And then he turned back and left our room. I walked into my closet to get something comfortable (that wasn't a t-shirt & sweatpants) to wear on the plain. Ever since my closet was invaded by Alice, picking out an outfit just got harder. I decided to go with bermuda shorts and a zip-up hoodie and went straight into the shower.

Edward and I got married a week ago, and as he promised; he turned me into a vampire. The change was hard and the pain was unbearable but with Edward by my side, ignoring the pain was easier. Edward took me hunting for the first time so that when I was on the plane I wouldn't go crazy. Honestly, I disliked the scent of blood as I always did as a human. Now, we were leaving for our honeymoon in Queensland, Australia. He rented a private beach area with a beach house were we wouldn't have to worry about anyone seeing us sparkling like diamonds. I quickly blow dried my hair, put it in a high pony-tail and went downstairs to see Edward talking with the rest of the Cullens. The suitcases were already in the car, I assumed.

"Ready, Bella?"

I took a deep breath. "Ready." I've always been afraid of plane rides, but I had a bad feeling about this. _Maybe I should tell Edward we shouldn't go. But he already went through all the trouble for a perfect honeymoon…oh forget it, Bella, you're just being overly cautious…_

Just then, Alice stopped us. "Wait- Edward, Bella…" Alice seemed as though she was just in deep thought.

"What is it Alice? We're already getting late for the airport." Edward was getting irritated, not that no one else could tell.

"Edward, you're gonna hate me for saying this, but I don't think you should go." She then flinched as though she half-expected Edward to literally blow up on her.

Edward nodded his head in disbelief. "Why? Did you have a vision or something?"

"Kind of… it's more like a… well I can't see it too clearly."

"Then, it's alright, Alice. Don't worry about it. I can take good care of Bella, you know."

"Edward, please. Just think it through… you don't want to regret it."

Edward turned to me, and gave me a tired look. "Bella? What do you think?"

I felt bad for him; Edward was looking forward to this for a while, and to be honest, so was I. "Alice, I don't think there's much of a worry, right? I mean, it wasn't even clear, so there must not be a great chance of anything wrong happening. Plus; how are you sure it was a_ bad_ vision?"

"Alright, then." She tried to put on a big smile, and came towards us and hugged us both. "You guys have fun, okay?"

Edward's arm was around my waist, and he swiftly grabbed one last bag I had in my hand. Emmet came and gave me and Edward one of his huge hugs at one time. Once we said our goodbyes, we got into the car.

"Now…" Edward sighed. "You ready?"

I smiled back at him. "I'm ready." But I still had a bad feeling inside; just an intuition.


	2. Sliding Backwards

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight… blah blah blah, you know how it goes ;)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight… blah blah blah, you know how it goes ;)**

The plane ride was very nice- well at least the first half of it. Edward got us first class seats in which I slept comfortably in, and with Edward's chest as my pillow. Maybe two to three hours into the flight, I awoke with a loud BOOM. I got up and looked around to see the panic on the faces of the people around me, and then turned to Edward questioningly.

"Edward? What's going on?" Just as I said that, the seat belt sign turned on, and I did as I was instructed. Then, the high- pitched voice of one of the flight attendants came through the speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you could all please take your seats quickly, we are going through a bit of a difficulty, now. All passengers please take your seats."

At the very moment she closed the phone, there was a sudden jolt in the plane. Some people screamed, some people gasped, I grabbed Edward's hand. After that, nothing really happened. The flight attendants said it was just bad weather, and we will probably see this through our flight, again.

But I felt nauseous by that big jolt. Edward was facing the window, thinking intently about something. "Edward?" He turned around and smiled. "Edward, I need to go to the bathroom, okay? I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay, want me to walk you there?" Sometimes I liked how he was so protective over me, sometimes I didn't.

"No, I'll be fine. I'm just a little nauseous, that's all. It won't be long, just a minute."

"Kay." With that, he gave me a smile and I turned for the bathroom. The bathroom by the first class seats were all occupied, so I had to walk quickly all the way to the back of the plane.

I looked at the four doors surrounding me in the stuffy area. Three of them read "occupied", and the last one was open. I went through the door and turned on the light. Another jolt in the plane came, but it was a lot stronger.

Before I knew it, people were screaming as children easily fell off their seats and there were signals going on through the plane. A huge flash of light surrounded the whole plane; lightning. Another forceful shake struck the plane and I screamed in fear. Now, all this happened so fast, and the shaking was so strong I had to hold on to whatever was in reach. The plane suddenly went out of control and split in half as if it has hit by something enormous. I was in the second half of the plane, and it was sliding down backwards. The people left alive did whatever they could to stay that way; including me.

As the half of the plane slid backwards, the outside of the plane was being scraped by the surface we were sliding from and I covered my ears because of the loud and squeaky sound that came with it.

After what seemed like hours, the plane stopped moving and a thump came along with it.

I looked around at everyone in the plane, all covered in blood and almost all of them were dead. The sight made me slightly nauseous, and the feeling reminded me of my "human days". But what scared me the most was the fact that Edward was on the other side of the plane; _where was he?_ I was all alone, and didn't know how I could live like this: without knowing if Edward survived, where he is, or if he thought I was dead. And the pain in my chest I'd felt over a year ago came back.


	3. The Mountain

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Twilight or any of its greatness

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Twilight or any of its greatness. :P**

**A/N: Sorry about the confusion on the first two chapters! It just totally slipped my mind that vampires don't sleep! :O But yeah, lets just pretend that in every part Bella was sleeping, she is just "resting her head", no? ;)**

**By the way, thanks for all the reviews! Reviews (good or bad) really motivate me to write more. Thanks!**

**And also, I am aware that Bella's power isn't told yet, but you'll find out soon! Promise :)**

**One **_**last**_** thing, in the first two chapters, the first 2 lines are duplicated or messed up for some reason, sorry about that, too! Now, let's go back to the story…**

"Edward?"

I looked around at my surroundings. I was the only one alive. Dead bodies surrounded me and made me feel uneasy, so I stumbled outside. I gulped.

"…Edward?"

I looked up; there were tall, green trees. And it was raining. Hard.

"Edward?!" I shouted.

I looked everywhere else; I was in a rainforest. I could hear the buzzing of a cicada in the distance, and a number of fireflies were flying around, too.

"Edward." I whispered.

And then I finally turned to my left. There was only black—until I looked up at it. It was a huge mountain. It was most likely the thing that separated both the planes in two.

There was no way Edward would be dead. I knew that for sure. He was somewhere, but where? I could already tell that this place I was stuck in was not a very small place, but from the distance, I heard the faintest sound of water rushing around. _A waterfall? An ocean?_ I went with my instincts and walked towards the sound.

I walked for a while, maybe an hour and half, and the sound got louder and louder. I finally pulled away some trees in my way and the image of sand and ocean reached my eyes. But nobody was there, it was all empty.

Thoughts of when Edward left me poured into my mind and I couldn't handle it. I dropped right there, and coiled into a fetal position. I closed my eyes and imagined Edward right there, by my side, smiling that very smile I'd seen hours ago. Pain in my chest came on its way, opening a hole in my heart. I needed Edward to close it. Only he was capable of this.

_Edward could be anywhere on this island. But where? Where?! What if I never see him again and I get killed by some animal?_

The thoughts were unbearable. What could I do to find him?

_What am I doing!? I'm wasting so much time, time I could be able to spend with Edward._

I forced myself to get up, my fist tight against my palm, and I looked up at the mountain we crashed into from a distance. It was all covered in fog, but I could make it out. After standing there, thinking out plans to find Edward, I decided to walk to the mountain, and go the other side of it. No matter how long it would take. I would be bound to find him on the way.

_Right? But what if I don't see him? What then?_

But I couldn't take a chance and never see my Edward ever again. And so I began walking towards the distant mountain.

**Sorry, sorry! I don't really like this chapter; it's not how I really wanted it to be, but I'm not sure how to fix it up. Sorry, again! Once again, I would loveto her your opinions and critique so review, please!!**


End file.
